Lavarse los dientes
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Aquella situación era la más ridícula que Draco hubiera llegado a imaginar, todo por no lavarse los dientes. ¡Merlín! Quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

******¡Hola! ¡Feliz fin de semana!**

******Yo aquí de madrugada, trascribiendo toda la inspiración que tuve durante el día xD**

******La verdad es que escribí varias cosas, pero todo a mano, así que solo publicaré lo que he alcanzado a copiar. Pensaba subir de forma masiva todos los fics, pero ya me ando durmiendo, así que los dejo con esto y por si os interesa, también subiré la dichosa continuación de "Los príncipes no existen", solo porque me lo pidió mucho una niña muy linda que me lee.**

**En fin, espero que les guste y disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Lavarse los dientes**

—¿Qué le hiciste a Astoria? —le gritó repentinamente Daphne Greengrass al novio de su hermana.

—¡Nada! ¡Yo no le hice nada! —se defendió el rubio de ojos grises.

—¡Si no le hubiera hecho algo ella no estaría aquí! —chilló la chica haciendo un puchero y señalando de forma acusadora la cama de enfermería donde Madan Pomfrey le proporcionaba una poción a una pequeña castaña de ojos verdes.

—De verdad que no le hice nada —insistió Draco, masajeando su sien con algo de cansancio—. Sencillamente estábamos en la sala común cuando le comenzó a faltar el aire, se puso roja y Blaise me ayudó a traerla —explicó lo más calmado que pudo.

—¿Y por qué no me avisaron? —volvió a quejarse la rubia, con visible molestia.

—Si no te hubiéramos avisado, no estarías aquí —intervino Zabini con obviedad y algo de burla.

—Ya dejen de discutir que ahí viene Madan Pomfrey —les dijo Theodore Nott, quien estaba en medio de Daphne y Blaise.

—¿Ya está bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —se adelantó a preguntar Draco cuando la mujer estuvo frente a ellos.

—Su novia ya está bien, señor Malfoy —respondió la sanadora—. Solo tuvo una pequeña reacción alérgica, pero ya le he dado una poción para ello e iré a preparar unas reservas en dado caso que vuelva a pasar —informó con tranquilidad—. Así que eviten hacer mucho ruido —puntualizó.

—Gracias —le dijo Theodore, pues los otros chicos ni siquiera terminaron de escuchar el informe ya que se abalanzaron sobre Astoria, quien sonreía tranquila.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que comiste? ¿Qué fue lo que te dieron de comer? —interrogó Daphne, mirando con algo de preocupación a su hermanita.

—Estoy bien, Daph, ya pasó —contestó la pequeña, sonriendo, mientras tomaba la mano de su novio—. Gracias por traerme —añadió, mirando al rubio.

—De nada, princesa —respondió Malfoy, sonriendo de medio lado, más tranquilo al ver que todo estaba bien.

—No le des las gracias, seguro él tuvo la culpa —intervino la rubia.

—Daphne, no digas tonterías —le regañó Theodore.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que Astoria era alérgica —se defendió el príncipe de las serpientes.

—¡Por eso mismo! Seguro le diste a comer algo que tuviera nuez y ella se lo comió sin pensar —masculló la Greengrass mayor.

—¿Nuez? —preguntó Draco con ingenuidad, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, amor —le afirmó la castaña—. Desde pequeña notaron que soy alérgica a la nuez, por eso no como nada que contenga eso —aseguró—, pero no tengo idea de como me puse así, si ni siquiera habíamos ido al Gran Comedor a desayunar —comentó pensativa.

—Creo que tu hermana tiene razón y sí fue mi culpa —dijo Malfoy pensativo.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —celebró un poco Daphne, para luego dedicarle una mirada severa al rubio—. ¿Qué le diste?

—No le di nada —gruñó algo molesto ante la insistencia de su cuñada por atacarlo—. Yo solo la besé —confesó con algo de vergüenza.

—Amor, soy alérgica a las nueces, no a los besos —comentó Astoria, riendo un poco, pero su risa se vio opacada por la carcajada de Blaise y Theodore.

—Anoche comimos nueces —aclaró el rubio, sonrojándose un poco ante la risa de sus compañeros.

—Eso solo te pasa a ti, hermano, por no lavarte los dientes —dijo Zabini entre risa y risa.

—¡Merlín! ¡Que asco! Como eres cerdo, Malfoy, ¿qué no te enseñaron a lavarte la boca? —le espetó la mayor de las hermanas.

Astoria levantó una ceja, mirando a los chicos riendo, a su hermana con cara de nauseas y a su novio con cara de circunstancias.

—¡Sí me lavo la boca! Solo que anoche se me olvidó —se defendió, intentando disimular la vergüenza.

—Pues que no se te vuelva a olvidar —dijo finalmente su novia, suspirando con resignación—. O te vuelvo a dar un beso por las mañanas.

El rubio refunfuñó, chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos con fastidio, sin dejar de repetir mentalmente que quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Era ridícula toda aquella situación; pensar que su novia casi le muere por no lavarse los dientes una sola maldita vez.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merezco comentario? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? :3**

**********No pregunten de donde carajos salió esto, porque la verdad no lo sé, sencillamente se me ocurrió mientras veía las caricaturas, más específicamente Arthur xD**

**********En fin, s************aben que siempre acepto de todo, así que no duden en dejarme saber lo que piensan. **

**************¡Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer!** ^^


End file.
